


Airport Blues

by Quee_rbee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, Reuniting, They are married, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, airport, also Phichit being a social media hoe, anxious Yuri and cute victor, katsuki yuri - Freeform, okay, please let me know?, spelling mistakes, this happened in my drunk tired state, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quee_rbee/pseuds/Quee_rbee
Summary: Yuri and Victor just got engaged but with competitions on other sides of the world, Yuri struggles to handle the wait.





	Airport Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This all happened because of @theother9tenths on tumblr having a really cute headcannon that I’ve now made into this one shot. Hope you enjoy this!

It has been three weeks. Three long, somewhat boring, weeks since Yuri had last seen Victor. After the very public announcement of their engagement at their last competition together, Yuri and Victor were attached to the hip. Hardly seen apart, if ever. Of course they had their free time but found they liked being in the same room whenever they could. But It just happened to be that only after 2 months of bliss, Yuri was sent to Japan to support Phichit while Victor was sent to Canada for his own skate.  
Just according to their wondrous luck.  
Yuri had been fidgety the entire trip. From the hotel rooms to restaurants, Yuri would always be moving. His anxiety ringing clear. Phichit found himself placing a hand on Yuri’s restlessly bouncing leg when they sat near each other. It brought some level of comfort to the older skater. Other times Yuri would randomly start crying at the mere mention of Victor. It was, exhausting.

Phichit would be coming to Russia for the first time, and had appointed Yuri to tell him everything there was to know. Though Yuri would get a distant look when it was brought up, prompting for a different subject to start.

Adding to this overall dull state, the day before Yuri and Phichit were meant to leave, Victor texted saying that he’d be home late, unable to see Yuri the day he got back, causing Yuri to go into a stupor of sad.

  
“Yuri… Yurrriiiii”, Phichit whined as they sat at a coffee shop window near the airport. Yuri sent his message before glancing up.  
“Phichit, I told you.. We’re not taking yet another hamster home with us”, Yuri said with a half concerned smile. On their way to said airport, Phichit had already begged to take the ones being sold off the side of the street.  
‘But Yuri’, he had said while Yuri did his best to avoid the Phichit puppy dog eyes, ‘They need a mom, and look. Momma’s home’. Yet, Despite this very damning evidence on why Phichit should get them, Yuri told the cab driver to just ignore them and continue on. It also earned a lecture to Phichit on how that was ‘dangerous’ and he ‘already has 7 hamsters’ and ‘No Phichit I don’t need more pets’.

“But, Yuri~ listen, hear me out- *bing*...WAIT-“, Yuri jumped slightly startled from Phichits sudden exclamation and looked up completely from the current text he was sending. Phichit had yanked his phone out, eyes lightening up at whatever was present on the screen. Yuri tried to glance over but Phichit cupped his phone learning it closer towards him, away from sight. After a moment, the phone was put away as though it wasn’t a thing. Yuri wouldn't had pressed, if it wasn’t for the sly smile that stayed long after. “Sorry ‘bout that Katsudon. Now as I was saying-“  
“Flight 762 is now boarding.”  
Yuri and Phichit exchanged horrified looks before grabbing their coffees and luggage. They had never sprinted so fast to catch a flight. They barely made it on board, both sitting down in panting breaths. The doors slammed behind them and their carry ons were shoved somewhere in random overhead bins. Yuri looked over expectantly, knowing Phichit had his tradition of before take off selfies. But, to his utter (horror?) surprise Phichit just stared ahead at the movie currently playing. Phichit looked over at him and gave him a cheesy ass smile before grabbing his iPod and popping headphones in. Yuri felt a pang of uneasiness go through-out him but he closed his eyes and didn’t wake up till the gentle shake of Phichit jolted him awake.  
“Only one more flight to go!”  
-  
After about five hours of total travel later, they landed in mother Russia. It was pleasant being home, well his somewhat home. Victor was home and Russia was Victor’s home, so this would suffice for now.  
Yuri was about ready to beat anyone or anything that dare speak to him. Not really, he was just crabby. Traveling wasn’t his strongest, jetlag always made sure of that. Yuri rubbed his eyes and shivered.  
Victor. If Victor were here, that shiver would had never happened. Yuri felt a pout threaten his lip but Phichit was suddenly grabbing at his hand. Yuri relaxed slightly at the hand and only looked half as annoyed when he looked up.  
“We gotta get our luggage lover boy!”, said a much too awake, much too cheery Phichit. Yuri grumbled, dragging each step but not missing the sudden phone in Phichit’s hand. The quicken steps caused Yuri to come to slight more attention as they reached the busy baggage claim area. He yawned, rubbing his eyes again when he heard a click from a phone.  
“Phichit.. I swear to all your hamsters.. If that, ends up on the Internet-“ yet that same dumb smile was plastered on his lips and Yuri frowned.  
A *Da run* noise came next, making Yuri pause for a moment to try and remember what that meant. Wait- “Why are you taking a video, Phichit-“  
“YURI!”, to which Yuri stiffened and felt tears threaten his eyes from the thick but smooth Russian voice that had yelled out. Weeks. 3 weeks. That voice, is he really that obsessed? Victor was gonna have a hoot hearing how his husband was already going crazy.  
But then Yuri turned around only to be taken to the ground in a air canceling hug, his head being cradled by a warm leather glove as they hit the ground  
“Yuri Yuri Yuri.. my Yuri”, soft kisses were being placed along his hairline, down his nose till finally his eyes met with ocean blue.  
“V..Victor? How?”, Yuri managed to choke out.  
“Oh- well I, being your wonderful husband, wanted to surprise you so I might had lied about my delay. To be fair.. Phichit suggested this about a week ago.”  
Yuri’s vision went blurry then but that didn’t matter when pure heat touched his lips and the smell of overly expensive Cologne hit his nose. The kisses were needy, but assertive. Almost as if they were finding their rhythm all over again. Yuri’s hands found their perch on Victor’s hair and shoulders and they pulled them closer together. It was when he felt the swipe of a tongue against his top lip that Yuri pulled away in half tears, half giggles. “V-Victor I love you too but we are still in public”, though Yuri’s smile was so big it looked like it hurt. Victor responded with a slow kiss on the inside of Yuri’s palm and his thumb swiping a tear away.  
“Da.. and on Instagram”, Victor said with a chuckle, bless that beautiful real chuckle, as he allowed Yuri to sit up only to be met with a phone in his face. Yuri made quick work grabbing at Phichit’s cellular but phichit jumped back quicker. Victor wasn’t over there so Yuri quickly gave up, retreating back in Victor’s lap.  
“Don’t post that, or I’m not giving back your 15 phone cases you foolishly shoved in my bag”, Yuri stated in all seriousness to which Phichit paused and frowned.  
“You’re a real kill joy Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.”  
Victor’s fingers ran through Yuri’s hair and Yuri hummed into it, letting out what could be described as a very happy sigh. Victor kissed the locks and muttered,  
“I love you”.  
*click*  
“Phichit!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @Blueriver54 for more fics or to suggest me some! Thank you as always!


End file.
